


热雪

by Onismdawm



Category: All Lun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onismdawm/pseuds/Onismdawm





	热雪

-

把发热的面颊   
埋在柔软的积雪里一般，  
想那么恋爱一下看看。

01 

成功搭上深冬最后一班流感期，邵芃橙重感冒了。  
病来如山倒，橙小少爷平时像个小霸王，浑身冒着嚣张气焰，可一旦感冒发热起来就立马化成锅里的糖浆——不仅烫，还黏人。  
简直就是肢体接触饥渴症，时时刻刻跟个树袋熊一样挂在林书豪身上，离开一秒钟便开始哼哼唧唧。林书豪平时就拿他一点办法没有，更别说生病中的小祖宗。无论邵芃橙怎么作都只由着他的性子，有求必应，再哄着人把药吃下去。折腾到感冒药起效，人沉沉睡过去，林书豪才妥帖地掖好被子，转去做自己的事。  
——通常情况是这样，但这次有点不同，这次林书豪有重要的赛前训练。

每到林书豪的比赛期，邵芃橙一定是乖乖地收起小性子，摆出一副万事不用愁的样子。就比如昨夜他断断续续咳了一个晚上，早上仍顶着有些萎靡的小脸带着鼻音打发林书豪：“吹呢，小爷独立生活多少年了，就这点小感冒我还照顾不好自己吗。你快点出门哈。”  
林书豪眉头仍没舒展开，伸手想探探他额头的温度，手臂半道就被对方拍到一边。  
“行啦，大男人还墨迹啥。”邵芃橙翻了个白眼。  
林书豪失笑，改道去揉他乱糟糟的橙棕色头毛：“那你在家好好的，饭后记得吃药，我比完就赶回来。”

人是邵芃橙亲手推出门的，望着空荡荡的客厅心里也感到空落落的还是邵芃橙。  
啊，好想他……服了药，他浑身酸软地懒窝在咖色皮质沙发里，委屈感就涌上来，莫名其妙。对着乖巧卧在沙发脚的毛茸茸雪团子——他跟林书豪一起养的一只马尔济斯犬，才刚刚五个月大——噘嘴抱怨起来，啧，你看你爹地真是不负责任，把我跟你扔家里不管喽。  
狗崽崽抬头望他，无辜的黑葡萄眼珠。   
算啦。叹口气，邵芃橙缩回羊毛毯里，长腿蜷缩，侧枕着手臂，后知后觉地开始思考自己是不是有点被惯坏。  
来势汹汹的睡意却不给他这个机会，把脑袋中的问题搅成白蒙蒙的浆糊，他渐渐阖上眼，身子轻飘飘又沉甸甸的往下坠，往下坠——

02 梦境深深

邵芃橙做了个梦。  
梦见晴秋夜漫天的繁星。

时间往前拨三个月，那会儿他还没搬进林书豪家。林书豪来学校接他，开着邵芃橙的车——上周末落在他家车库骚包的敞篷跑车，橘红橘红的，吸睛效果一等一。邵芃橙一下宿舍楼就看到自己的车，车里人戴个墨镜，一手握着方向盘，一手随性搭在副驾座的椅背上，侧过头扬了扬下巴示意让他上车。  
干，怎么帅得这么招摇。邵芃橙在心里爆了个粗，拉开车门坐进去。  
“招摇”的那位一无所知，咧出大白牙问他想吃什么。  
想吃你，也想被你吃。  
这话几乎是下意识就闪现在他脑海里，但饶是放肆大胆如邵芃橙也说不出口。他暗自红了耳尖，又有些气恼。  
他想，林书豪真狡猾。从来不主动，却也从未拒绝过他任何要求，哪怕他雷打不动每个周末去林书豪家蹭饭，那人就也好脾气地把冒着热气的奶油蛤蜊意面端到他跟前。但再多的也没有了。好似一壶烧不开的温水，火势再猛也顶多从底下往上冒出几颗不痛不痒的小气泡。维持着暧昧两可的温度，让邵芃橙分不清那些关怀的温情的话语与行动，到底是出于本性还是本心——倏忽一阵鼻息擦过他耳根，青筋跟着肌肉清晰盘亘的有力的手臂就在他脸下身前划过，似碰非碰——你看，这人就是这么狡猾。他又不是没有手，系安全带这种事也要替他做；甚至这样熟练，是不是以前也帮过别人。  
少年人面上不显，警惕着或许是陷阱，心底又没法不升起一丝丝酸甜。气泡柠檬水被打翻。  
“我不要吃东西，我想上山。”  
“好。”林书豪总是不问为什么。

11月的北半球天黑得很快。  
先是晚霞。卷云纤细而缠绕，片缕团簇在高远的天际聚了又分，分了又聚。像是棉花糖浇上了枫糖浆，丝丝缕缕沾染着甜味的糖色。然后天色一寸一寸暗下来，从东到西渐进式地。道路两旁的路灯亮起来。点状的光飞驰着向后，一个接一个，错视里连成流畅的断线连。  
等他们驶入盘旋上山的路，天完全黑了，连路灯也不再作陪。邵芃橙就在一派寂静的黑暗里睡得东倒西歪，连是何时到的山顶也不知道。  
林书豪没有喊醒他，也不知是一个小时还是三个小时，反正他终于醒来的时候，璀璨的银河已经转到他们头顶。

邵芃橙也许永远也不会忘记自己睁眼那一刻看到的景象：那片星空赐予人极震撼的美，美得万物渺小，美得令人感到一种无端的悲哀——  
是不是最刻骨铭心的景色总是与最热烈的爱恋一同到来。

03 飞鸟

“把只不过得到一个人的事，  
作为大愿，  
这是少年时候的错误。”

他忘了在哪读到过这段诗。  
但那又有什么所谓呢，他不无叛逆地想，如果错误足够美丽，如果愿望得到聆听，哪怕只有一刻，他也可以横冲直撞地错下去。  
数也数不尽的星辰仿佛伸手可及，广袤无垠的深邃苍穹将他笼罩。当第一颗流星拖着尾巴划过，他亲了上去，很轻。秋蝶盈盈垂羽翼。  
四下阒寂。他听到风拂过林间叶子的起舞，听到彗星的碎片擦过大气层。他听到自己心脏的声音。扑通、扑通。装了一只不停扑棱着翅膀撞笼门的小鸟。  
回应却迟迟未有，久到他几乎要怀疑，那个过分轻的吻仅仅发生在他梦境里。  
邵芃橙忍不住要再看向左侧，而下一秒，一个滚烫的、真正意义上的吻便落下来——林中惊起一片飞鸟，连带着他心中破笼而出的鸟儿飞离他。

夜色飘散，凉风习习。  
他们吻得痴缠，吻得忘我；将一切喧嚣都抛在脑后，在这样一个无灯亦无月的夜晚，世间的束缚和担忧离得远远的，城市街道永无停息流淌着的车水马龙与霓虹灯火都与他们无关了。天幕下只有彼此，光年外的星光见证。等这溪流再绕过一道弯，林中空地再传来一阵温偏低语，我就会投入你的慈怀，犹如无穷之水滴融入无穷之大海。

04

那时的邵芃橙没有考虑明天，他也无暇考虑。  
因此他不知道接下来还会有很多个这样的亲吻，他不知道原来爱与被爱是如此美妙的东西。第一次欢欣鼓舞地将一个人迎进自己的生活，从此每一个细节都与他有关。可以点开以前绝不敢看的恐怖电影，在人怀中虚掩着面从指缝里瞄，遇上吓人的场面，就哀叫着往后靠进结实的胸膛；打雷的夜，也有人耐心地一下一下抚平他颤栗的脊背；一起养一只狗，黄昏时分牵着手漫步大街就有了顺理成章的理由。无忧无虑的童年戛然而止后，他好像是头一回这样：可以没有留恋地、充实地结束每一天，同时又开始期待明天清晨的早饭。  
幸福得有点过头。

林书豪与夜色一起到家，就看到这样的景象——他的男孩抱着双腿坐在沙发上，下巴抵着膝盖怔怔地失神着，身上套着那件宽松柔软的靛蓝粗针毛衣，素净小脸发着莹白的光。像北冰洋上的一块浮冰，他出声喊他名字——他怕再不喊这块浮冰就要漂流到看不见的别处。  
“橙橙。”他总是前后鼻音分不清，把这两个字喊成“chěn chén”。  
沙发上那人闻声迷迷登登抬头看过来，动作跟他脚边的小狗如出一辙。  
林书豪没有直接走过去，而是先接了杯水。他递到邵芃橙的手心里，靠着人坐下来。邵芃橙也就乖乖地把脸埋进几乎可以掩了他整张脸的马克杯，双手捧着杯身小口小口啜。  
伸手去撩起他的刘海探额头——果然还烧着，林书豪叹口气：“这样子不行，还是要去医院。”  
邵芃橙终于有明显反应，放下水杯侧头瞪了他一眼：“不去。”  
表情是如临大敌，声线却是感冒后特有的软软糯糯。  
他心就软了一半，把人往怀里抱，“我第一次见你没想到你这么会撒娇。”  
“开玩笑——小爷从不撒娇好吗。”最后一个字却咬得很轻。  
“你是不是那以前就知道我了？”  
废话，他们那个圈谁没听过林书豪的名号。  
“然后对我一见钟情？”  
行啊成语都会用了林书豪你长进了你，打起直球来邵芃橙都招架不住。他嘴硬：“你想多了好吧，那时候我就觉着这人怎么这么可恶。”

05 初遇

他俩第一次遇见是在克莱姆森大学里的篮球场上。  
那是个留有余热的夏日午后，黄橙橙的天幕低垂，从云陲处流泻下金色岩溶，给球场周边盎然浓郁的绿镀上一层温热的、慵懒的金。  
林书豪来邵芃橙的学校比赛。比赛前一天，他经过校内露天的篮球场，迅疾的风声由远至近，从右上方直冲着他呼啸而来，身体神经比头脑反应快，他几乎是本能地抬手接住——一颗高速越过场边围网的篮球。

“嘿，能帮忙把球扔回来吗。”  
声音里倒是半点歉意不带，跟主人一样是满不在乎的玩笑意味。  
乍然在美国校园听见国语，林书豪有些诧异地循着声音望过去。墨绿的菱形铁丝网格另一边是一张东方面孔——绝不是刻板印象里平庸无奇扔进人海就找不到的那种亚洲脸——恰恰相反，这个高挑劲瘦的年轻男孩，有着一种印象深刻的美。他的好看是生机勃勃的，是一轮骄阳，热腾腾的气焰轻而易举将人笼罩。毫无瑕疵的皮肤在阳光下闪着细钻似的光，骄矜的下巴微扬，一滴晶莹的汗珠从脖颈滚落，滑入宽大篮球背心里隐匿着的细白紧致的前胸。  
“诶，”对面人挑了下眉，“愣着干嘛。”  
林书豪回神，想这人真是放肆没礼貌，他本该感到有些生气的，本该。  
没有作答，他瞄准十几米开外的篮筐，球在拦网上空划出一段漂亮的抛物线，穿心而过。  
再看向微张着嘴的那人，林书豪绽出一个切切实实开怀的笑：“一起玩玩吗？”却是陈述句的语调。

06

“你现在知道自己当初有多欠揍了吗？”邵芃橙一副恶狠狠的样子欺身上去，双手左右开弓揪着林书豪的耳朵，“在我面前炫技，炫完还傻呵呵笑的人也就你了。”  
林书豪把人扒拉回怀里，还不是橙橙先招惹我。  
“什么？你刚说什么。”他的小男朋友又有想炸毛的趋向。  
“没，没有。”

然后就是一阵奇异的安静。  
怀里人难得老实地伏在他肩头，额头抵着他脖子，热热的，要把他那块皮肤融化。  
寂静的空气里有什么在徐徐浮动。  
“我想吃冰淇淋。”邵芃橙先开口了。  
“不行哦。”  
“要吃。”  
“不可以。”  
“那不吃了，我们做吧。”  
“好——啊？”  
不明白话题怎么就转到这里，林书豪探询着低头对上他的视线——  
那是任谁看了也无法拒绝的一双眼。

是怎么到床上的呢。林书豪也记不得了。他回过神的时候，邵芃橙已经被亲得微张着口喘息了。  
微风触幔，光影浮动，月光荡涤着床上人的脸庞，寒鸦般的美丽。  
他把邵芃橙的毛衣往上卷，堆到锁骨处，毛衣下什么也没穿，裸露着薄韧年轻的躯体，有漂亮流畅的肌肉线条，和雪山一样的肌肤。他俯身，舌尖裹住胸前一点红，雪山就顷刻消融，在他身下化成一滩月亮的水。

他掰着他的腿把两根冰凉滑腻的手指挤进去时，感受到邵芃橙明显地颤了颤身子。  
“太紧了，这样子……会疼吗？”林书豪发问——没错，尽管同居快满三个月，他们也不是没擦枪走火过，但即使别的都做了，仍没有做到最后一步；所以其实年满27岁的基督徒林书豪和他21岁也倨傲了二十一年的小男友都是新手上路——但再新手也不会在这个时刻问，林书豪你不是吧，邵芃橙在心里翻了个白眼，小爷要你现在闭嘴干我。  
于是不耐烦的，奉行着凡事要主动准则的邵芃橙，就把他啰嗦的男朋友推倒了。形势掉了个转。他两腿在林书豪胯间分开，用手扶着那根勃发的坚硬，狠了狠心就往下坐，甚至还记得紧紧咬着下唇不叫出声。耳尖却诚实地红到发烫，下面也绞得很紧。  
林书豪粗粝的大掌在他腰间、后背来回摩挲，他摆动着柔韧的腰肢，本能地追逐那点快感。那鬈曲的发梢也随著幅度发颤，汗珠将他的刘海打湿成一绺一绺的。  
只消向上一挺，邵芃橙的牙关就会自动打开，瓮声瓮气喊他的名字，“林书豪……”三个音节含混成一团，喊得他硬的发疼。  
于是他的渴望愈发燃烧。于是他翻过身将邵芃橙压在下面。喘着气，流着汗，滚烫滴落在发间、床单。整根抽出，再又重又狠地凿进去，深深碾过那脆弱的肠壁，直接就把邵芃橙操射了。巅峰的快感在他灵魂里阵阵嗡鸣，他无意识地收拢那搂着林书豪脖颈的手臂，像一株攀爬的植物将对方缠得更紧。  
接着他的意识被唤回来，用迷恋的、温情的、情人的吻。交媾之处仍然严丝合缝地紧密相连着。他自觉地抬起些腰去迎合得更深——这是给情人的信号。  
林书豪顿了顿，不带怜惜地落下新一波疾风骤雨。那甜美的蓝色风信子，饱满丰硕的、臻臻簇簇的花球就在他手里沉甸甸地绽开了。  
邵芃橙的泪水扑簌簌地夺眶而出，脸上却挂着笑，笑起来下巴尖尖。大概爱情永远有冲昏头脑的魔力——让你错以为飓风温柔，疼痛是礼物。  
而他无条件承受。

07 

过了有多久呢，应该是邵芃橙晕眩过去又醒来两个来回后。  
打开新世界的男朋友无师自通地摆弄着他尝试了这样那样的姿势，最后他浑身上下都酸软得动不了，还被射了满满一肚子。  
却也不想这么快去洗澡清理，邵芃橙索性卸下了全身气力，光裸着屁股趴在林书豪臂弯里。  
他男朋友一脸歉意，给他轻轻揉着腰。邵芃橙就哼哼唧唧，别人都艳羡他男朋友爱他宠他到无法无天，只有他自己心底知道怎么回事。越想越恨，他仰头啃咬住那人脖颈的一层皮肤，放在齿间厮磨：“……你就是吃准了我。”

其实怪不得林书豪，他不知道自己情动时分的模样有多勾人——那双眼瞳中凝着层薄薄的水雾，一缕一缕颤动着，轻易眨一眨就将人几番淋透。

-Fin-

*  
1\. 等这溪流再绕过一道弯，林中空地再传来一阵温偏低语，我就会投入你的慈怀，犹如无穷之水滴融入无穷之大海。——《先知》纪伯伦  
2\. 飓风温柔，疼痛是礼物。——《不要爱上我这样的人》凯特琳·希尔  
3\. 把发热的面颊埋在柔软的积雪里一般，想那么恋爱一下看看。/把只不过得到一个人的事，作为大愿，这是少年时候的错误。——石川啄木


End file.
